


Memories, to Help Us Carry On

by Larkawolfgirl



Series: FFXV Advent Calendar [16]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Canonical Character Death, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Memories, Multi, Photographs, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 08:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13209750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl
Summary: At some point during the World of Ruin, they stopped looking back at their photographs.





	Memories, to Help Us Carry On

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: photo
> 
> As you can tell, I will not be finishing these on time (Christmas was crazy, and this week my schedule was totally different and I was super tired)

“Hey, Prom, whatch’a looking at? Pictures?”

“Huh?” It took Prompto a moment to refocus back on the present. “Yeah…”

Gladiolus’ lips were turned down as he came around to see the images on the camera’s display. He sucked in a tight breath at the sight of the photograph Prompto had taken back when the Regalia was first serviced at Hammerhead. The photo that signified the start of their journey. They looked as much optimistic as they did younger.

“So, you did keep them.”

“Yeah…” At some point during the World of Ruin, they stopped looking back at their photographs. It had been too painful to reminisce on better times that were not to return. Still, Prompto clung to the pictures. In hope that after Noctis returned they might look upon them fondly again, or as was the case, to hold them as mementos. He rang a finger over Noctis in the photograph. “It’s like there’s still a part of him here, you know?”

Gladiolus’ hand came down on his shoulder. “Yeah.” He was silent for a minute before calling over his shoulder. “Iggy, wanna come here?”

There was tapping of a cane behind them before Ignis’ asked from nearby, “Yes? What is it?”

“Prom kept the pictures.”

There was no need to explain further. While Prompto never ceased taking photographs entirely, these were the only ones that truly mattered now. Ignis’ intake of breath was shallower than Gladio’s, as if he were drowning on oxygen. He settled on the bed facing toward the wall. “Mind describing them for me?”

And so, they fell back into what had been their daily routine when the world first went dark. Dying optimism was now replaced with bittersweet lamentation. Prompto scrolled through each picture one by one. He and Gladio described the picture as best they could, and Ignis asked for clarifications when necessary. Then they would share their favorite memories and regrets. It was strange that something they had only done for a few months more than a decade ago could come back as easily as if they had never stopped.

Finally, Prompto got to the first of the World of Ruin. He had forgotten about the set timer and rushed to ease Ignis when he broke down over dinner. It was not a pleasant memory or image for any of them.

Prompto’s eyes met Gladio’s in silent question. Should they skip this photo? Before Gladio had the chance to shake his head, Ignis spoke up. “Is something the matter?” His voice was already shakier than usual. “No need to shield me. Please continue.”

“Right.” Prompto swallowed before describing himself cradling a crying Ignis to his chest, his own tears painting his face. “It was right after Noct disappeared.” What more could he say? Should he say? Looking at the photo was enough to make him want to hold Ignis again, yet the man in question was doing an actor’s job of staying composed.

“I do recall that.”

“Iggy—”

“It is alright, Prompto. Continue.”

There were a few more photos. Some of the three of them, some selfies of Prompto, and some of the consuming darkness. Then was Noctis’ return. Them at the campsite that final night, grim-faced and holding onto him for dear-life.

It was a night none of them would ever forget.

Ignis made a loud noise in his throat, and Gladio moved to him in an instant.

“Come here,” he ordered, tugging the man’s face against his chest. “Stop acting so tough. That’s my job.”

Ignis gave a choked laugh. “It is, isn’t it?”

“If I’m allowed to break down, so are you.”

“I apologize. You are right.”

“Hell yeah, I’m right.”

Prompto set the camera down on the bed. “I think this is good for us. Better than before.” When the world was dark.

“Yes,” Ignis choked out. “So that we may move forward.” There was a pause. “Together.”

Gladio’s hold on him tightened. “I’m good. I’m dealing this time around. I’m not about to ditch you guys again.”

As much as Prompto wanted to believe in him, that fear had clung. He never wanted to be abandoned again. He moved in closer to them, wrapping his arms around them with his head pressed into Gladio’s back.

“He’s still there.” In the photographs. In their memories. “And here.” One of his hands pressed between them to flutter over each of their hearts.

“Of course.” Even though Prompto could not see his face, he knew Ignis was smiling.

“That’s why we have’ta keep moving on. _Together_. We promised him,” Gladio said.

“That we did.”

“It’s lonely without him here, but it’s even lonelier being alone.”

Gladio’s hand found Prompto’s. “You never deserved that. I was being selfish.”

“Yeah, you were.” Not that he didn’t understand why he had done it. Even now, being with them, at times, made the pain that much worse. But other times, he could almost pretend it wasn’t there at all.

“I’m here to stay. If I try to run, you have every right to court martial me.”

“I will hold you to it,” Ignis said.

Gladio gave a little nervous laugh but gave no argument.

It was a long time before Prompto picked up the camera again. The display showed the last photograph he took on this memory card. It was when the four of them were marching to Insomnia for the last time. Noctis looked like a true king, face and legs and back strong. Nearly as strong as his resolve. Ignis and Gladio looked steadfast, but the closer he looked, the easier it was to see the heartache buried underneath.

He glanced over at Gladio who was now cuddling a sleeping Ignis to his chest. Crawling under the covers on Gladio’s other side, he positioned the camera over them. “Say cheese,” he warned right before the flash went off.

“Arh,” Gladio groaned. “What the hell, Prom. I thought you only took scenery now.”

“Not anymore,” he hummed, setting the camera on the nightstand.


End file.
